Math Homework and Jealousy
by hitachiin-fangirl
Summary: Kaoru calls Kyouya for help on his math homework and Hikaru isn't very happy about it. Having always been the jealous type, Hikaru is desperate to get his brother's attention back. And that's just what he does. Twincest


a/n: So here's another story that came to mind mainly because I wanted to see Kaoru in glasses! Enjoy!

**WARNINGS**: Twincest.

The Hitachiin twins were sitting at their large desk next to each other. Kaoru was wearing the glasses he rarely wore as he concentrated on his homework. Hikaru was already done his homework and, having nothing to do until his brother was done as well, had progressed onto aimlessly doodling in his notebook.

Kaoru sighed tiredly and look over at Hikaru's page.

"Hikaru! You can't write our names in that heart! You're doodling on your homework and you'll have to hand it in!"

Hikaru looked at his page in surprise. He hadn't been thinking about what he was doing, his mind having been occupied by rather vivid images of the younger of the twins.

"Oh, right," he amended.

He artistically changed the "K" he had already written in an "H" and proceeded to right Haruhi's name under his own. He looked apologetically towards his twin.

Kaoru, having the seen the name that had been used to replace his own, frowned, grumbled and turned back to the page filled with the equations he was supposed to be solving. He was thoughtlessly tapping his pencil against his desk while Hikaru watched him struggle thought the problems.

"Argh! I don't get any of this!" he exclaimed after failing to solve yet another equation. "I'm calling Kyouya for help!"

"Why don't you just ask me?! I'm good at math," complained Hikaru.

"Because every time you try to help me, you get frustrated at how slow I'm going and end up giving me all the answers," explained Kaoru. "Usually, I don't really mind but we have a test tomorrow and I've got to understand how to do this."

"What if I promise to behave and not give you any answers? You know I never break my promises to you," Hikaru tried, grinning deviously.

Kaoru got up and walked towards his phone that was currently napping on his bedside table, Hikaru following close behind.

"Ha! Every time you make that promise you get bored and then you seduce me 'til I crack so that I'll forget about my homework," he reminded his twin as he searched his address book for Kyouya's number.

Hikaru's grin got wider. Kaoru found the number he was looking for and pressed dial as he went back to the desk. Hikaru took a seat on the bed and watched him.

"Hello, Kyouya?... This is Kaoru, I was wondering if you had time to help me with my math homework? ... Thanks a million. You're a God send!"

Hikaru's eye twitched. Hikaru's being in love with Haruhi was all a set up to help keep the twins' secret. He had, however, noticed the way Kyouya looked at his Kaoru and hearing his oblivious twin thank the older teen in such a way almost made his blood boil.

Hikaru watched as Kaoru completed a few numbers, the only sounds were the "uh huh"s and the "okay"s coming from Kaoru as he completed various steps. Hikaru smiled to himself thinking that Kaoru was very attractive when he was concentrating and his glasses made him look somewhat tempting, whereas his own seemed out of place whenever he wore them.

"This is the last equation I have to simplify. I'll try it on my own to see if I understand, give me a minute... Wow! It worked! Maybe you should be my private tutor!"

Hikaru frowned as he imagined his perfect little Kaoru alone in the hands of the evil genius Kyouya embodied. He frowned even more as he realized the images going through Kyouya's mind right now were probably quite similar to the ones that were going through his.

"Ok, now I'm supposed to resolve these equations..."

Kaoru had more trouble with these problems and had to stop to ask questions every now and again. Hikaru started to fidget wishing desperately that he was the one helping.

"I don't understand why I have to add 3x on both sides...Oh, okay. That makes sense. I guess I'm lucky you're so smart..."

The envy was starting to be to much for Hikaru to handle. One more compliment aimed at the raven haired teen and he would have to do something about it. He couldn't bare that Kyouya was getting praise that should be aimed at him. He could bare even less that the shadow King was probably enjoying the fact that Kaoru was praising him.

"You really are a great teacher!"

That was all a jealous Hikaru could take. He walked over and snaked his arms around Kaoru's shoulders.

"You really are quite sexy when you wear your glasses," he whispered in his twins unoccupied ear, being careful to keep his voice low enough that Kyouya wouldn't hear. "I'm having a very difficult time keeping my hands to myself."

"I can fix that problem," Kaoru told him, taking his glasses off before explaining to Kyouya that he hadn't been talking to him.

Hikaru chuckled quietly as he watched Kaoru's face.

"You're sexy without glasses too," he whispered before kissing Kaoru's neck.

Kaoru tried to glare at Hikaru but found it impossible because, he discovered, it was very difficult to glare at someone when said person a) had his face nuzzled into your shoulder and b) had his eye's closed and couldn't see your face.

"So for this next one I'm supposed to start by adding 5y?... Why not?... Okay, I see," he said deciding that ignoring Hikaru was his best bet at the moment.

Hikaru smirked into his twin's shoulder. They both knew very well that he wouldn't be stopped that easily. He started kissing Kaoru's neck again, this time gradually moving towards Kaoru's ear.

"Now that I've done... that I... have...to ...umm," Hikaru knew he was getting close as Kaoru started to stumble on his words. "I have to...change the... no, umm...add 3 to-"

Kaoru stopped talking completely as Hikaru found the spot he was aiming for. Hikaru smirked as Kaoru's eyes closed and his head tilted back giving him easier access.

Kaoru stayed silent for a minute until Kyouya's voice, asking if he was still there, brought him back.

"Uh... yeah, I'm still here," Kaoru said, closing his eyes to try and stay focused.

Hikaru knew he was winning. He pulled Kaoru's chair out a little ways and straddled him. He then started to kiss along Kaoru's jaw.

"Okay, then...I,umm,...have to...umm...add...3y..." The pauses between each word were becoming longer and longer as Hikaru got closer to Kaoru's lips. "On...umm... both-" Hikaru was now kissing the spot right underneath Kaoru's bottom lip. "Kyouya, I'll be right back," he told the teen on the other end.

The second Kaoru pulled the phone away and covered the mouth piece, Hikaru started nibbling on the other's bottom lip. Kaoru let him for a few seconds.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whined. "I'm trying to do homework."

"I know," Hikaru whispered before kissing Kaoru lightly.

He grinned and moved his lips back down to Kaoru's neck.

"I'm back," Kaoru said into the phone, his voice amazingly controlled. Hikaru's pecks were lighter at the moment and easier to ignore.

Kaoru managed to finish the problem he was working on. He was just starting the next one when Hikaru started removing his tie and undoing the first few buttons of his shirt, all the while kissing his neck, now a little more vigorously.

"Ok, so for...the umm... next-" Kaoru gulped as Hikaru licked his sensitive spot. "next one...I...have...to...," Kaoru was finding it very hard to concentrate as Hikaru kept up his ministrations on the spot where he was so vulnerable. "For the neck,...I mean next...one I have to... start by taking off my... I mean taking away 7... no wait... I think I'm kissing...I mean missing...a step." Hikaru was now kissing his collar bone and running his hands up his side.

Kaoru wasn't going to last much longer. He was starting to get turned on to the point of no return as Hikaru's hands found their way under his shirt.

"Right...I have to... add 3 sex, I mean x,...3x...to the umm...and...nibble, no I mean...I have no idea what I mean...," Hikaru was now in fact nibbling and Kaoru was starting to ramble. "And then...take me... I mean take the umm... and ...put...so we can...go ...to Mexico...with the-"

Hikaru was back to kissing the spot he knew had the most effect on his twin. He was also thoroughly enjoying the fact that Kaoru was no longer making any sense.

"Ummm...I take the umm...2... off and-" Kaoru whimpered slightly as Hikaru gently bit his neck. "Kyouya, I have to go."

With that he hung up and dropped the phone before pulling Hikaru into a hungry kiss.

"I'm mad at you," he said before kissing him again.

"Are you?" Hikaru asked smirking as Kaoru kissed him again.

"Very," and Hikaru was kissed once more.

"Why?" Hikaru managed to ask before Kaoru pushed his lips to his again, this time starting to undo Hikaru's shirt.

"Because you did it again."

"Did what?" Hikaru asked innocently, although he had a pretty good idea.

"Seduced me 'til I cracked," Kaoru informed kissing his twin once again. "Next time I use a whip."

Kaoru kissed Hikaru again and snaked his tongue into Hikaru's mouth.

"Threat or promise," Hikaru managed to breath out once they broke apart.

"Unoriginal line," Kaoru told him before kissing him again in the same way. He managed to get Hikaru's shirt completely off.

"It's hard... to come up... with something original...when your tongue...is down my throat," Hikaru replied between kisses.

Hikaru was now working on Kaoru's shirt, as Kaoru started kissing his neck.

"Are you still mad?"

"Yes."

"But you love me."

"What makes you say that."

"You told me."

"Did I?"

"Yes. I love too," with that Hikaru pulled Kaoru up to his lips.

"Lucky me..."

oOoOo

The next day, the twins walked into the host club, facing a very confused looking Kyouya.

a/n: ok, so there it is. Not my proudest achievement but I thought it was somewhat ok. Let me know what you think!:)


End file.
